The Wizard
by Sjeherazade
Summary: This is a story about what happened when Marco was the leader of the Animorphs for two weeks...
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard**

The Deal: I Sjeherazade don't own Animorphs. And I don't speak English if I don't have to so please have patience with my spelling and grammar mistakes, at least if they're not a complete catastrophe. Now over to Marco…

**Day**** 7**

Hi my name is Marco. I am awesome, amazing, elegant, the girls' favourite… and since a week ago I'm the leader of the Animorphs. And this long, everything is just fine. I have made it one week without any trouble so I haven't had to do anything really big.

But that doesn't mean I haven't had anything to do at all. I have had things to do, every day I went to visit Rachel for example. And I did that this day as well. I got the mail and my bike and went to the hospital.

I was the first one to visit her today. Cassie or Tobias normally use to arrive before me.

"Hello Xena!" Rachel looked up from the cartoons she read.

"Finally!" She called. "I started to believe that everyone had forgotten me."

"No way, I'm coming here to cheer you up every day until you can go home. How is it today by the way?"

"It really hurts! But enough about that, do you have any news?" She looked expectantly on me.

"I have news, how much do you want to pay?"

"I promise not to morph a bear and tear you into pieces!"

"Ax says it's too dangerous!" I smiled.

"Marco, please!" Then I actually started to laugh, that was the last thing I had expected her to do.

"Ok, I have the news, here take it!" I said and handed over the envelope. Her eyes sparkled in expectations when she took it.

"Ooooh lucky, lucky Jake, two weeks in Egypt." She opened the envelope and poured out the contents. "I would like to see the pyramids too instead of lying here all the time."

"I see what you mean. I wouldn't like to start summer vacation with a surgery." Rachel sighed.

"No, I hate this!" Then she found a photography of Jake and Tom who sat in the sun in front of the Sfinx, and then she got a little happier. Rachel had been sick just two days after they had left, she had got some hernias in some intestine which had lead to Ileus. Then they had opened her to fix it, and as I have told you already, Ax had warned her about morphing.

Jake had promised to send cards to the rest of us through me during this two weeks and when Rachel got sick I had promised her to take that to her to see and Rachel loved to look at them. Both she and Cassie liked to see Jake and Tom that happy together for once.

And that's why I kept his letters secret, I had only showed Tobias and Ax. It was just normal letters actually, except a few lines written in a code that he and I had invented when we were younger. The messages could be things like: "Tom sneaks out every third day!" and "They are here too!"

"Marco?"

"What? Yes?"

"Did you hear that Tom sent a photo to Cassie?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and she copied it for me, want to see it?" Then she took out the copy from a box. It was a picture of Jake, asleep. "Isn't he sweet?"

"I guess that is what the real Tom would do!" I gasped after I had stopped laughing.

"Cassie loved it anyway!" Then she looked at the other photo again. "How do you think the Sfinx lost its nose?" I was just about to give her a joke on that subject. But I saw that she was getting tired.

"Maybe Erek knows!" I smiled. Then Rachel mumbled something and fell asleep. I left the room, and walked straight into someone.

"Sorry!"

"…Sorry!" It was first when I had walked several metres that I felt that I recognized him, it was Visser 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am sorry for waiting this long, I had actually forgot that I had began publishing, I promise that I will work very hard on this one from now.**

**Chapter**** 2**

When I came in to Cassie's barn to tell those who remained when Rachel was in hospital and Jake was abroad, the first thing I saw was a complete mess. Animals crawled, flew and run around everywhere and in the middle of everything… was Ax.

"I only wanted to help. Heeeeelp."

I felt sick as the thought about what Cassie would say when she found out about this hit me.

"Ax, where is Cassie?" Ax pointed at some hay bales. On these, Cassie was sleeping over a book she must have read when she fell asleep, (Harry Potter and the goblet of fire). It was just luck that she hadn't woke up from all the noise Ax had made.

"Ax, try to get those animals inside their cages again before she wakes up!"

"I have already tried!"

Then I saw it, a huge bird of pray, I'm not sure about what species. And there was absolutely no chance to stop it in time.

It landed on Cassie's left shoulder and dug its' claw into her arm.

Cassie woke up screaming and caught sight of the bird who had been afraid when she moved and flown away, and then she noticed me and Ax and all the empty cages.

"Ok, who wants to explain how this happened?" She asked with a treacherous voice when she had calmed down a bit.

"Ax!" I said before Ax had got time to say anything at all.

Cassie glared at him.

"Yes… but I only wanted to help…" He cried, and for the first time ever I wasn't sure if he was playing with the sounds or if he was just nervous.

"Good!" Cassie said just as treacherously as before. "Good, then I have a task for you Ax." And then she gave him a broom before she began to catch every animal, which didn't take long time at all… for Cassie.

Ax hadn't finished cleaning the barn when Cassie locked the last fox in and suddenly remembered me.

"And you, you didn't just stand there and watch him did you?"

"All these animals were already outside the cages when I arrived, I promise!" Cassie didn't seem to believe me at first, but I continued to tell my story and finally when Ax had finished, she at least seemed quite convinced.

"Ok, so Ax came here to help, why did you come here. You can't have seen him turn the barn upside down and come here to stop him?"

"Ax are you ok?"

"What?" We heard from the stables.

"Ax, what are you doing in there?" Cassie asked, but then Ax came out with the broom so she let it be. "Marco, what is it?"

"I saw Visser 3 in the hospital a few hours ago when I visited Rachel." Cassie looked a little worried.

"Let me guess, you want us to look if there is anything wrong?" She actually looked a little sick, but I had a feeling that we had to do it.  
"Yes, I don't want them to make the patients controllers…"

"Marco, last time we sneaked in to the hospital Jake was made a controller and if it wasn't for Ax the yeerk had escaped with him. Is it really…" No one said anything in many minutes and then Cassie continued. "Ok, I'm in but I don't like it!"

"Ok, Ax have you seen Tobias?"

"I have!" Cassie said before Ax got time to answer. Then she walked over to one of the cages and picked it down.


End file.
